1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a ratchet wrench structure and, in particular, to an improved redirection structure that enables a ratchet wrench to change its rotational direction.
2. Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional ratchet wrench structure. As shown in the drawing, the driving head 80 of the wrench 8 is accommodated with a brake block 82 engaged with the inner tooth part 81 inside the driving head 80. The brake block 82 is urged by an urging element 83 in the driving head 80 to be in a brake position. However, in order for the brake block 82 to be accommodated in the driving head 80, the driving head must be designed to have an accommodating space 84 for the brake block 82 and other elements. Therefore, the driving head 80 of the conventional ratchet wrench usually has a certain specification, so that the brake block 82 can be disposed therein.
FIGS. 7 and 8 shows another conventional ratchet wrench structure. One end of the wrench 9 has a driving head 90 which has an inner tooth part 91 therein. The driving head 90 is accommodated with a connector body 92. An accommodating space 93 is formed between the connector body 92 and the driving head 90 to accommodate a brake block 94. The driving head 90 is provided with a knob 95 for changing the rotational direction of the connector body 92. The elastic element 96 is connected between the knob 95 and the brake block 94, so that the rotated knob 95 changes the brake direction of the brake block 94 and positions it. The connector head 92 is positioned inside the driving head 90 by a buckle 97 on both sides of the driving head 90, respectively. As shown in FIG. 8, the tooth part 941 of the brake block 94 urges against the inner tooth part 91 of the driving head 90 because of the support of the elastic element 96. However, the elastic element 96 has the problem of elastic fatigue after some time of use. Therefore, the brake block 94 may not move smoothly in the driving head 90.
Therefore, the invention aims to resolve the space occupied by the brake block 82 in the driving head 80 of the conventional ratchet wrench 8, and to improve the braking strength of the brake block 94 in the conventional ratchet wrench 9.